Jewel
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: When a girl with no memory shows up at the elite force penthouse, what will the team do? Is she to be trusted? Rated K plus
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel**

Darkness. That's all I could see. My body felt weak. I was scared. I look up to the sky. The moon shined bright in the sky. And suddenly I wasn't scared anymore.

 _If you're ever feeling lonely just look at the moon. Someone, somewhere, is looking right at it too._

I stand up to see where I am. It's a dark alleyway. I look at my arms to see someone's written on them. It's an address, along with a side note.

 _I love you, my jewel, I hope you never forget that._

After a very long walk I arrive at the address. A huge skyscraper. I think I'm in the wrong place, but some guy that works there assured me it was correct. I take the elevator to the 110th floor and walk down the hall to the last room.

I ring the doorbell. After a while, no one answers so I ring it again. And again and again. Then I hear a voice.

 _Who would come here at 2:00 in the morning?_

Then the door finally opens. 2 girls and 3 boys, all in there pajamas, are staring straight at me.

"Can we help you?" One of the asks.

"Yeah, I woke up this address on my arm. I was hoping you knew something." I said, hopefully.

The boy studied my arm. Then he looks back to the group in shock. Then looks back at me.

"Yes, it's our address. Who sent you? Who wrote this on your arm?"

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you could let me stay? I know it's a long shot, but I don't know where I am and I have no where else to go. I promise I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

They all look at each other in confusion.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course."

They close the door. But I can still hear them, almost perfectly.

 _We can't let her stay! We have no idea who she is! What if Roman and Riker sent her to spy on us!_

 _We can't just leave her! Something could happen to her!_

 _We have no evidence she is who she says she is!_

 _We have no evidence she's not either._

 _It wouldn't be right to not let her stay. We could help her and after all she seems a little familiar to me._

The door opens again. One of the boys looking mad, but one the girls' gestures for him to talk. He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"You can stay, but we don't have a guest room, so is the couch okay?"

"Yes, that's wonderful. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem. I'm Bree by the way, and that's Skylar, Olivier, Kaz, and the bump on the log over here is Chase." She says pointing to everyone. "Okay, let's go get you some blankets and a pillow and- ohh, I never got your name."

I look at hands, realizing I didn't know my name.

"Jewel."

"Ohh, that's really pretty." She says, stopping for a moment. "Do you have any stuff, Jewel?" I look down, seeing for the first time what I'm wearing. A black tank top with a skull on it. A faux leather jacket, with ripped black jeans and combat boots. No wonder they were cautious. I look like I was about to go rob a bank.

I dig in my pockets to find 5 dollars and a chapstick. I shake my head.

"It's okay. I'm help you get fixed up."

Bree had been very nice to me. She helped me get settled and even let me borrow some of her clothes. She didn't ask much questions about who I was or why I came here. I think she knew I didn't want to talk about it, which was much appreciated.

When she finally goes upstairs and I get comfortable on the couch. I suddenly hear something. I can't tell what it is so I get up to go to the terrace. I open the door and step outside only to see 2 black crows fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day...**

I wake up on a couch in a really fancy apartment. I freak out and immediately get up. Then a girl walks down the stairs.

"Hey, Jewel! How'd you sleep." She asked.

"Uhhh, fine... I'm sorry, I'll leave." I say, brushing myself off.

"Oh uhh, okay, did I say something wrong." The girl says confused.

"No, no, it's not you." I said, walking to the door.

"Okay, it's just that yesterday you seemed so lost when you came here."

"Lost?" I stop and turn around.

"Yeah, you said you didn't know where you were or how you get there."

"I forgot again, didn't I?" I say, rubbing my forehead.

"What?"

I sigh. "I have... short-term memory loss. I forget things every 24 hours. Do you mind filling me in."

"Sure. Yesterday you came here around 2:00 in the morning. I'm Bree and there's 4 other people my age living here. I'll introduce you when they come down."

"Thanks! You're really nice!"

"Thank you!" Bree says, almost like she's never heard that before.

A little while later, 3 boys and 1 girl walk downstairs.

"Okay. So that's Skylar, Kaz, Olivier, and Chase." I nod.

"Doesn't she already know us." Chase asks.

"No, I have short-term memory." I explain.

"Like Dory." Chase laughed.

"No, it's every 24 hours, not every 2 minutes." I said crossing my arms.

"Come on, Jewel, let's go pick out an outfit!" Bree says, pushing me to the stairs.

Me and Bree walk upstairs to her room. I throw myself on the bed.

"How come Chase doesn't like me? Did I do something?" I ask.

"Don't take it personally. He's just tense from everything." She says, looking through the clothes.

She continues to look through the closet, until she settles on a tie dye tank top, light washed jeans, and brown sandals. I don't even question why we have the same shoe size. She leaves me in the room the change. I hear her walk down the stairs and start yelling.

"What is you problem?"

"My problem? You're the one who let a total stranger into our home!" Chase yells back.

"Guys, stop that!" Skylar said.

"You're just saying that because she's some girl you faintly remember!"

"No! Don't you bring me into this!"

"I still think this is all a bad idea. It will soon blow up in our faces and it will be all your fault."

"Look, you don't have to be best friends with her, but you don't have to be a jerk to her either." Bree says.


	3. Chapter 3

After I get dressed, I cautiously walk back down the stairs. Bree, Chase and Skylar all sit spaced out on the couch making evil glares at each other. Once they notice my presence, Skylar stood and walked over to be.

"Hey!" She says cheerfully. "Maybe I could show you around the city? Maybe get coffee?"

I looked over to Bree. She continued to get Chase her evil eye. I definitely did not want to stay here with those two. What did I have to loose anyway? It's just one coffee date.

"Sure, why not. I didn't get dressed for nothing."

"Great!" Skylar smiled. "Let me just get my purse!"

She jumped and suddenly turned into a blur. Then returned with her purse. "Ready?"

I stood dumbfounded.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention we have bionics. Sorry." She looked down and muttered _How could I be so stupid._

"You're not stupid." I said. She looked up in surprise. "Come on, we should get going."

I walk outside and onto the street. She shows me around, talking the whole way. Skylar is really nice, like, suspiciously nice. I want to ask her, but decide otherwise. Then I'm hit with the smell of fresh coffee and croissants. I mumble in response.

"Yeah," she laughs. "I'm a big coffee snob. When I first moved here, I had to try all the shops to find a good one. In my opinion, this by far is the best."

We walk in the little shop. It's mostly empty with a middle-aged, redheaded girl in an apron, who I assumed worked here, rushing around the store to fix up everything. She sees us come in.

"I'll be right with you, Skylar." She pants, still rushing around.

"It's okay, take your time, Arielle."

"You guys know each other by name?"

"Yeah. I come here a lot."

The girl, Arielle, then come over the counter where we were waiting.

"How can I help you?"

"Usual for me. Jewel, what you want?"

I pause for a second, looking up at the menu. I don't drink much coffee.

"Just a hot chocolate for me."

"Okay, I'll get that right up." Arielle said, running back into the kitchen.

Skylar and I sit down at a table. Almost a second later, Arielle comes back out with our drinks. She puts them down on the table and wipes away sweat.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. . . I'm just nervous." She chuckled and turned to Skylar. "My uncle is coming in today to make sure everything's in order."

"Does he own the shop?" I ask.

"No, I do, but he always saying I should sell the shop and get a real job. I'm afraid he will shut down the shop if everything's not perfect. Then my two employees called in sick today and. . . I just don't know what to do." She sighs.

"Well, it may be my first time here but, I think you're doing a great job. The shop is pretty. The coffee smells fantastic. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Arielle smiles. "Thanks, I needed that."

The door rings as a new costumer comes in. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." She goes back to the register.

I sip my hot chocolate as Skylar stares at me. I smile back.

"Sorry. . . I just. . . I'm sorry, you remind me of someone. . . But I can't think of who. . . "

"I hope it was good a good person." I laugh, taking another sip.

"Yeah. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Once we returned, I see Bree sitting alone on the couch. She was watching something on her phone and paused it as she saw us.

"Did you bring me back something?" Bree asks Skylar.

"Oh, sorry did you want something? I can super speed there." Skylar said pointing towards the door.

"I'm kidding." She says in a dry voice.

 _Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!_

Suddenly a loud beeping echoes through the house. I scream, covering my ears and falling to the ground.

"What's going on?" I scream.

Chase, Kaz and Oliver run downstairs. Chase running straight to a computer panel in the wall and pushing some buttons which eventually stop the beeping. Oliver runs towards me and helps me up. I then realize I'm the only one who reacted so. . . dramatic. My fear then turns to embarrassment.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Oliver asks. I shake my head, turning red.

"Come on guys! We need to get to the mission!" Chase yells, breaking everyone's attention away from me.

"Mission?" I scream, my ears still ringing.

"I promise I'll explain everything," Bree tells me in a caring voice," but, we have to go. You should go upstairs and rest." I nod and walk upstairs.

I lay on Skylar's bed. At this moment, it hit me. I was a 18 year old girl roaming around a big city, who doesn't know her own family or where she came from. I don't even know my own name! I wipe away a tear. How could I let my life get this messed up? A part of me knew I had a family. They wouldn't leave me. . . right? My eyes get foggy from my tears. I felt so. . . alone.

"Don't cry, princess." A voice says. I prop myself up and rub my eyes. I expect to see Chase trolling me or something. But instead I see young boy about my age with brown eyes and black hair pulled into a man bun. He wore all black and a mischievous grin.

"How'd you get in? Who are you?" I ask, holding back sniffles.

"Ahhh! Right. We never officially met. And even if you did, you wouldn't because of your memory loss." He shrugs.

"How'd you-"

"-The name's Riker, dear Hali. I'm your half brother."

"W-what? I don't understand. . ."

"You don't have to. If you come with me you can reunite with our family." As much as that sounded good, something didn't feel right.

"I-I don't know. . ."

"Oh, come on, isn't this what you've always wanted? What's stopping you? What do you have to lose?"

I still shake my head. "Sorry, I'm not coming. You're wasting your time."

"Fine." He turns. "I guess I'll just leave since I'm _wasting my time._ " He says the last words bitterly. I watched in horror as he turned back around. His arms glowed a bright blue. His eyes stuck in the same smile he came in with. I scrambled out of bed, but as he blasted me, I take a hard fall off the bed and hit the nearby wall. I groan in pain.

He, Riker, walked to me and crouched down to my level. I've never shivered more in my life. Not that I'd know.

"Time to meet your family, princess."


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes to a great pain in my stomach. I try to sit up, but something gently pushes me back down.

"Be careful. You'll make it worse." A woman's voice tells me. I rub my eyes and try to clear my vision. I could make up the lady's face little better. She looked surprisingly like me. The same curly brown hair, big brown eyes and a lovely sun-kissed complexion.

Then I hear a door open then close. Evil laughter following. I grew quiet.

I hear an older man's voice. "Grace, baby. . . We could be together again. . . We could be happy again baby."

"Don't call me that." The woman next to me sneers.

"What." I hear him walk closer. "Baby?"

"I am not your baby. Not no more." I could feel her anger bubbling inside her.

I wanted so bad to get out of whatever mess I had gotten myself into.

"I see our children have met." I recall what happened earlier. That boy, Riker. He said he was my half brother. Is that what he's talking about?

"She is not your daughter."

"I beg to differ. The birth certificate says otherwise."

"You know what I mean. You were never there for her. You pretended she didn't exist. You almost killed her!"

Was I dreaming? Maybe I was in a nightmare? I hated this.

 _AHHH!_

I spring up. The woman beside me jumps back a bit. I can now get a full view of where I am: A dark dungeon which looked to be in a underground cave.

"Oh finally! I was getting tired of just taunting your mother."

I turn my head to the woman. "M-my. . . M-mother?" I stutter.

"How sad. The girl forgets her own mother." He laughs. "I guess they means you don't remember me either."

"Should I?"

He laughs his sinister laugh once again.

"I am, your father." I cover my mouth in surprise. Father? How could _this psychopath_ be my father. I had imagined my father to warm-hearted and kind man. Not someone who would block me and my mom in a dungeon.

The woman, my mom, glares at my. . . Dad again.

"Why are you even doing this? I thought you wanted to leave us behind and focus on your _new_ life?"

"Oh Grace baby" He snickers again. I hated that laugh. He didn't answer. He just went back to his table, that just came into my vision. He types something into a computer. Then a picture of the apartment I was staying at came up. _The Penthouse._ "Let's see how your friends are doing."

"How did you-"

"-Come on Hali, come up. I've been spying on your friends for a while now. They're the reason I've lost my superpowers, but I have been plotting my revenge for a while now. Then you came into the picture and everything just fell into place. I'm going to lure them here and destroy them. It'll be like taking candy from a baby." He laughs and shows me the footage. The group had just got back and are all together talking about me. I want to tell them so bad to just leave me. I can't quite hear what they're saying, but I see them run back out the door.

After my father finished laughing, he walked out of the room. I turn to my mom and hug her tight. She strokes my hair and wipes away my tears. I didn't even realize I was crying. It felt like an eternity, but I was sucked out of my world with the door getting knocked down.

"Jewel!"

My mom quickly stands up, pulling me up with her. The team run to the door of the cell.

"Stand back!" Kaz smashes the door and we run out.

"Guys-" I start, but am interrupted by Bree and Skylar's bear hug. "Oh we were so scared!" "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say once they let go of me. "But we have to get out of here now!"

"What? Why?" Chase asks.

"I'll explain later, but we have go hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6

We ran down the hall as fast as we could. Still holding my mother's hand tight. I somehow knew where to go. I made a last right and ran up some stairs. Every step I take, everything is becoming more familiar.

We reach the top of the stairs, only to be stopped by a wall.

"What!" Chase screams. "This wasn't here when we got here! How are we supposed to get out now?"

"Don't worry." My mother says, reassuringly. "It's just a shapeshifter spell. If we all hold on to Hali, she can transport us to the other side."

"What!?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, lady. Jewel doesn't have superpowers!" Skylar says.

"Look we don't have time to argue about this! Everybody grab on and Hali just walk though the wall! Now!" Mother screams. We all follow her instructions. I squint my eyes as I walk into the wall. I get to the other side and everyone let's go of me. I stood there in shock.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chase says suddenly grabbing my hand. I see everyone else already in front of us. We ran the rest of the way out of the building.

Suddenly, a bunch of people appear in front of us. I jump back a little.

"Shapeshifters" Bree whispers to me.

One of them immediately goes for Chase. A light saber type thing appears in his hands. He slashes it into the shapeshifter, turning it into a black cloud.

The rest of the team does the same. Each having a different weapon. I guess these are the 'bionics'.

My mother also starts to join in on the fight. I'm starting to remember her better. She's a superhero that goes by the name of Moonlight, due to her ability shine hot rays, hot enough to catch you on fire or cold rays, cold enough to turn you into a block of ice. She also specializes in all martial arts and is overall the coolest person you will ever meet. Her real name is Grace Johnson and covers as a fashion boutique owner.

I try my best to hide behind a trash can, but then Riker suddenly appears. Before I can run, he grabs my wrist, pulling it down, so our faces are almost touching.

"I'm not going to hurt you-" He whispers, before I cut him off.

"-Then what did you do last time, kiss my cheek and ask for a hug?" I sneer.

"Look, that wasn't me. My- I mean our father put me up to it."

"Don't you dare call that bastard my father. He means nothing to me."

He rolls his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you. We're just trying to get your friends. They took father's powers. We're just trying to avenge him."

"You're insane! Even if my friends did that, it's not like you can get them back!" I said. If my mother sent me to these people, I knew he must be lying. I struggle to get my wrist out of his grip, but his hand is solid.

"Fine, if you won't come with us, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He kicks down the trash cans, making everyone turn. I lifts me up and slams me against the nearby wall. He pulls out a gun and places it on my head.

"Elite force!" He yells. "Come with us or I shoot!"

"Come on! She didn't do anything!" Chase yells.

"You have no idea" Riker sneers. "The clock is ticking" He said pretending to look at a watch.

"Okay, I'll go. Just please don't hurt her." Chase says cautiously.

"Chase don't-" Bree starts, but is quickly cut off, putting his finger to her lips. "It's alright" He whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Deal" Riker says. He removes his gun from my head and throws me to the ground. I get up quickly and run to Chase. He pushes me behind him.

"Ha! Like I would ever go with you." Chase powers up a large sphere of what seems to looks like blue lightning and shoots it at Riker. He falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He says, his voice soft and gentle.

"Yeah" I say, trying to catch my breath. "You saved my life." I look at him. His beautiful blue eyes twinkle in the light.

 _Stoppp!_

My father walks in, yelling at the top of his lungs. All the shapeshifters then go to stand behind him.

"Nobody move! We got them right where we want them." He picks up the gun that Riker dropped. Mumbling, "When you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

He points the gun directly at Chase. He pulls the trigger. Bree super speeds at the crazy man. The gun falls, shooting a rapid bullet into my leg. I scream and fall to the ground. Chase quickly drops to my side. I hear my father scream in frustration.

"Come on father, we'll get them." One of the shapeshifters' said. And with that, they all disappear.

The team huddles around me. "We have to get her to Mr. Davenport." Bree said. Chase then picks me up in a bridal hold.

He's so cute. The whole way back to the penthouse, he whispers sweet reassuring things to me. I think he feels guilty, but I'm in to much shock to comment on it.

When we get back I'm introduced to Mr. Davenport, a millionaire businessman with a big ego, and Douglas, a slightly-creepy science genius with a leather jacket. They fix up my leg and put a boot on. Mr. Davenport let's me and my mom stay in a empty apartment just a couple floors down. Chase carries me into the room and places me in bed like a fragile package. We didn't have much stuff to unpack. So the whole day, me and Chase talked and got to know each other.

It was nice. He's so sweet. His smile was so big and bright, I couldn't help but smile right back. He was making this unbearable pain bearable.

"Jewel..." He starts but doesn't finish. He just looks at me.

 _Knock. Knock._

Chase sits up and looks at the door. "Come in" Bree walks in with flowers in hand. She brushes past Chase and goes straight to me. "I'm so sorry this happened." She says almost in a whisper.

"It's okay" Is all I can think of to say. Thankfully I don't have to say much more when my mom knocks on the already opened door. We all look up at the door again. She smiles softly. "Thank you so much for everything guys, but can I have a moment alone with Hali."

Bree and Chase nod and leave the room and close the door.

She sits on the bed next to me, where Chase was sitting. She starts by giving me a big hug. I smile and hug her back tightly. I missed her even when I didn't realize I missed her.

We finally let go of each other. Mom looks down and takes a deep breath. "Hali... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She says breaking into a gentle cry. I place my hand on top of hers. She smiles a little bit. I take a deep breath too. "What exactly happened. I mean how did we get separated?" My mom sighs. "Well where do I start." She chuckles. "Well when the Mighty Med hospital was destroyed I knew I had to go back to Philadelphia. I took you with me in hopes of finding Horace Diaz, but I couldn't. One of the superheroes recognized me and told us that the two lead doctors had gotten superpowers and had moved to California and joined the Elite Force. We took a plane and on the walk to the penthouse I was attacked by Rodissius's kids." She pauses and takes another breath. "I- I saw them knock you out and leave you in the alley." Her voice cracks.

I hug my mom again. It all just clicked into place. That's why I woke up in the alley. That's why I was alone. But I still had one question. I was reunited with my mother. I didn't want to ask. Not right now at least. She continued to sob into my curly hair which was so dirty and disheveled it looked like a baby afro. Right now I just felt happy and I just wanted it to stay that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I messed up on Chapter 7. It is fixed and now the whole chapter is up. If you are just coming to this updated chapter, I suggest you go back and read chapter 7 or nothing in this chapter will make sense. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Xoxo, Lilly**

We finally let go of each other and wipe our tears. I had started tearing up listening to my mom cry. "Okay," Mom says. "Enough of this sad stuff. How about we go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us." I smiled. "That sounds awesome. I can borrow one of Bree's outfits. You know we have the same shoe size?" She nods slowly as I laugh.

I slowly get off the bed and put on a flip flop on the foot that's still okay. I limp out the door and into the elevator. Inside is a frantic lady carrying her baby. I smile at the little girl. "She's so cute." I tell the mother. "Thanks, but she's so much more work than I remember." She says, letting out a small laugh.

The elevator beeps and the doors open. "Well it was nice talking to you!" I say. "Actually this is my floor too!" We both walk out and go in the same direction. We kind of keep glancing at each other awkwardly, waiting for one to stop at a door. I eventually reach the penthouse. The lady stops at the same door. She looks at me weird. "You sure you got the right apartment." I look at the door number. "Yep."

She rings the doorbell and Skylar pops out. "Hi Jewel, I see you've meet Tasha." She smiles and Tasha whips around at me. "Wait you're Jewel!" I stand there, just, completely confused. "Yep." Is all I can think of to say. We step into the penthouse. "Is Bree here? I want to talk to her." I ask. "Yeah. She's up in our room." Skylar said, pointing upstairs. I nod, then sigh as I limp up the stairs.

The door is peeped open. I look into Bree's room. Chase is in there talking to her. I can't see him though.

 _I just don't know how I feel about her._

Were they talking about me? I decided not to think about it to hard. "Bree?" I knock on the door and call to her. "Coming." She calls out.

 _You better get your feelings straight. She already has enough going on in her life right now._

Chase opens the door and smiles at me. I smile back and everything seems to go in slow motion. I trip, but Chase catches me before I hit the ground. I am completely embarrassed, but I try to laugh it off. "You okay?" I nod, unsure of what to say. "Yep."

He brushes past me and I walk into the room. I sit at the edge of the bed. "Miss me already." Bree giggles. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for what? An hour?" We both laugh. "I wanted to talk to you." I say. "Me and my mom are going out to dinner tonight and I was wondering-" Bree cuts me off. "-If you could borrow clothes."

She walks to her closet and starts looking at the clothes. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." I say awkwardly. "Oh please, I love to." Bree hands me some dark wash jeans with a red long sleeved top and black boots.

I go to the bathroom to wash my hair and get dressed. When I come back, Bree looks up from her phone. "Wow I am good. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you," I sit on the bed and start to detangle my wet hair. "When I came here there was a lady here named Tasha and I was wondering-" She interrupts me yet again. I don't really mind though. "-who that was?" I nod. "That's my stepmom or really my only mom. It's a long story."

"I got time. I have to detangle my whole head." She takes a deep breath. "Well a few years ago Mr. Davenport got married to Tasha. Then they moved in together along with my stepbrother, Leo. But Leo was curious and ended up finding me and my brothers, Chase and Adam, in the basement which we have been in for almost sixteen years."

I give her a weird look. "So you just lived your life in a basement with your father and brothers?"

"Yep. Well not really our father because we found out Douglas was actually our dad. He was evil at the time and we continued living with Mr. Davenport. We started going to high school, while going on missions and keeping our bionics a secret. We did that for a while, but on one of the missions we got filmed and it was posted to the internet."

I nod, actually somewhat understanding what she means. I run the comb through my hair a little slower. "I think I remember that. It was world news. Before me and my mom came here, my sister talked about wanting to come and meet you guys." I'm say surprised at the own words coming out of my mouth. Bree looks at me strangely. "You never mentioned a sister before."

"Yeah," I put down the comb. "Her name is Maia. She's two years younger than me and goes to Hollylane Prep in Hollylane, Florida." The information spilled out of me. "Maia." I gasp. "I remember her. Her dad. My dad. They don't know where I am!" I pop up and Bree grabs my arm. "Woah. What are you talking about?"

I shake my head like I'm trying to get water out my ears. "I-I don't know. Maia is my little sister. What if she's worried about me? I don't have my phone. I don't have her number. I-I-" I ramble. Bree just shushes me. "It's okay. You're going to dinner with your mom. She's probably going to explain all this to you and maybe you can even call your sister."

I take a deep breath. "You're right." I sit back down on the bed. "How did you and Chase get to be a part of the elite force?" I ask, picking up the comb again. "We had to slit up the team. Adam and Leo stayed with the students at the bionic academy, while me and Chase worked on Mr. Davenport's secret project. We didn't even know we'd be working with Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar until we got here. And... yeah. Here we are now."

I finish detangling the last section of my hair and go look in the mirror. I smile and look over to Bree. "Thank you so much."

Bree giggles. "You're welcome! You can borrow my clothes anytime." I shake my head. "No, not just that. Thank you for welcoming me into your life and being so caring. I don't really have any friends and... this has been nice." She comes over and engulfs me in a big hug. "You're so welcome." She says again.

Bree helps me down the stairs. Chase and Skylar sat on the couch talking and laughing together. I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

I try to ignore it and turn to Bree. "Well I better get going. See you tomorrow?" She nods. "Definitely." She gives me one last hug. I walk to the door. I stop and turn around, remembering something.

I grab a chair and put it near the wall. "What are you doing?" Chase asks, still sitting on the couch. I stand on the chair and pull the tiny camera out the wall and smash it on the floor. "That guy has been spying on you though that." I say pointing to the broken camera. "Oh wow. Thank you Jewel!" I put the chair back and head to the door.

"Bye Jewel, see you tomorrow!" Chase calls to me. I just smile and wave before going out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I got back down to the apartment. "Ready?" I ask my mother. She comes out of her room wearing a beautiful black dress that stopped just above the knee with a sweetheart neckline and a sheer overlay. She had her heels in one hand and her coat in the other. She looks at me and a smile warms her face. "You look beautiful my Jewel."

She puts on her shoes and we walk about two blocks to a somewhat fancy restaurant. It was very busy so it took a while for us to get a table. In the meantime we looked at the cake in the display cases. My mom points to the giant chocolate cake. "We're getting a slice of this baby before we leave." I laugh. The whole cake looks bigger than my face.

We eventually get seated in a booth and the waitress gets us drinks. I get water, mom gets a margarita. She's so classy.

"Can you explain everything because I still feel very lost." I ask. "Yeah," My mom takes a sip. "What do you want to know exactly?" I shrugged. "I don't know... I guess our lives. I was thinking about Maia earlier with Bree. Everything's just so new and blurry."

My mom almost chocks hearing Maia's name. "Maia," she breathes. "Tyler. I was so busy I forgot. Oh, they must be worried sick. I'll call them right now." She takes out her phone, but I stop her. "Don't they live in Florida. There's a time difference." She nods. "Yeah, you're right. It should be about midnight right now. I'll call tomorrow."

The waitress brings us our food and we begin to eat. I didn't have much to ask after that. We just continued talking about regular mother-daughter things, like TV and going back home. She said when we get back to our little town of Hollylane, I'll be attending my senior year at Hollylane Prep which I was not looking forward to. Hollylane Prep is a private school filled with snobby rich girls and nerdy boys who hate anything non-academic. For a girl who has trouble remembering what she had for dinner yesterday, it's not easy to make friends there. I only went there because it was the only school close by that offered 'special need' courses. Maia kinda got dragged into it but she's a social butterfly, so I don't worry about her.

We finish dinner and the waitress brings back the desert menu even though mom's heart is set on that chocolate cake. But a thought still lingered in my head.

"Mom, I have something to ask you." She puts down the menu and gives me her attention. "When we were escaping from... him. I walked through a wall that you said 'had a shapeshifter spell on it'. And I've been hearing people's conversations through walls and closed doors." I whisper yell. She just stares at me.

"I know it sounds crazy when I say it out loud but-"

"No, no," She shakes her head. "It's not crazy. I think you being thrown into the alley did something to you. This is the most you've ever forgotten and the most you've ever remembered." She takes a breath before continuing. "Hali, as I'm sure I've figured out by now, I am a superhero and your father was one to. And if you combine that you're sure to get..."

"A superhero baby" I whisper. "Are you serious? What powers do I have?" I scream half out of excitement and half out of fear. "You have have the ability to create lightning out of your fingers, teleportation, shapeshifting, and super hearing." I nod. All good powers, though the super hearing can get annoying sometimes. "Does Maia have powers?" My mother shakes her head. "She's only half superhero. Tyler, her dad, is a normo. But no superhero has ever dated a normo before, so it is possible she could get powers later in life. But as of now, she doesn't."

My mom goes back to the menu. "I'm still getting that chocolate cake. You want some?"

"No thanks. I'm stuffed from dinner."

"Alright. More for me." She orders at cake and gushes how good it is after every bite. She insisted that I take a bite. It's so good and rich and the frosting is so creamy. I'm full but I make room.

Before we leave I say, "Can we not tell the team... he's... my dad."

She nods. "Yeah. I didn't want to either."

We both finish the cake. We pay and we walk back to the apartment slowly. It was only two blocks, but when we reached the second block, my mother's heels were already off and in her hands. "Classy," I say and she lightly nudges me.

When we get 'home', I immediately go to bed. I was thankful the apartment didn't have stairs or I think I would have just passed out on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I woke up with a smile on my face. I remembered what happened yesterday! I remembered my past! Oh. I remembered my past.

I got dressed and headed to the Davenport Penthouse to tell Bree what I had learned. I knock on the door. There is no answer for a while so I knock again. The door finally opens to a slightly startled Chase. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say. "I came to talk to Bree. Is she here?"

"Do you know what time it is? It's 6:30. She's asleep." He says, opening the door wider so I can come in. I sit on the couch as he goes in the kitchen. Chase goes as if he does this every morning and from what I know he probably does. He makes some oatmeal and pours himself a glass of orange juice. He comes back and sits on the other side of the couch.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask. He shrugs. "I don't know. I've just always done it." He continued to eat his breakfast as I twirled a loose thread of my shirt around my finger. "What were you going to tell Bree?" I snap my head up. "What?"

"I mean you got here so early _I_ didn't even wake up yet and I'm guessing you wouldn't go out of the way to get dressed and climb up two stories with that boot if it wasn't important." I lower my head and continue to twirl the string. Chase notices I'm getting uncomfortable. "If you don't want to tell me it's okay-"

"-no," I interrupt. "Yesterday I went on a dinner date with my mom and she told me something..." I take a deep breath before continuing. "She told me I have superpowers." Chase looks at me but he doesn't look surprised. "Yeah. I thought you knew that. We found out when you and your mom got kidnapped. And your mom _is_ a superhero." I slowly nod. "And something else to..." He puts his oatmeal on the table. "I mean, you could tell me if you like."

I nod again, even more slowly. I was debating if I should tell him. "I, well me and me mom... the reason we came here... well it was to find a man named Horace Diaz." This time Chase did look shocked at the mention of Horace. I perk up a bit. "Do you know who he is? Where is he!" He looks at me with big sad eyes. He gently places his hand on top of mine to stop me from fidgeting. "Jewel... when the mighty med hospital was destroyed, no one ever found him... We're not even sure he's alive."

I mouthed " _What?_ " So quietly I could barely even here myself. I broke down. Horace Diaz was my last chance to get rid of my memory loss once and for all. I've already been to every doctor in my hometown and they could never do anything for me. My mom had told me Horace had healing abilities and could help me. Now not even he could do that. I'd hardly acknowledged that Chase had neglected his breakfast and was hugging me tightly. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours.

But after a super long cry that I really needed, I try to pull myself together. I pull apart from Chase's warm embrace. I wipe my tears and stand up. Chase gently grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?" He asked. His voice was filled with concern and sorrow. "Home."

 **Chase's POV**

I watched as Jewel rushed out the door. It really pains me to see her so sad especially when I'm not even completely sure what's made her so sad. Why would Horace's supposed 'death' even have anything to do with her. I leaned back on the couch and stared at my breakfast. I wasn't hungry anymore.

Bree then comes down the stairs. She sees me almost in my crying state. She sits down next to me and rubs my arm. "What's wrong?" She asks. I tell her all that had happened just a short while ago. She gives me a hug.

We broke apart. "What about Kaz and Oliver?" I look at her strange and she explains. "They worked for him at the same hospital. Maybe they can help her." I nod. "You can tell her though. She would totally be thankful especially if it came from you." She adds.

I shake my head. "I know what you're doing." She giggles and playfully punches me in the shoulder. "Oh come on. You have never had a girlfriend in all seventeen years of your life. Don't blame me for trying to help."

She goes into the kitchen as I sigh into the couch.

 **Back to Jewel's POV**

I ran, well more like speed walked with my boot, back to the apartment. My mom was still sleeping in her room. I jumped in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up again a few hours later. I just wanted to sleep forever but I pop up and go to the kitchen. The kitchen in our apartment was even smaller than the one at the elite force penthouse. I grab a granola bar and sit on the couch. I really didn't want to go back to the penthouse, but I knew Bree would be waiting for me. I drop the granola bar in my lap and rub my temples.

I sigh and grab my shoes. I tell my mom I'm leaving then head to the penthouse. Chase opens the door and I get sudden deja vu.

"Oh. Good you're here." He says nervously, letting me in the door. "I was just about to call your home phone." He immediately sits me down. He looks frantic, excited and shy all at the same time. The rest of the team crowds around us. "What is it?"

"Jewel..." Chase says quietly. "Kaz and Oliver here, they worked at Horace's hospital. I'm not sure what exactly you need but-"

"Oh my god!" I scream and jump up. Everything was just clicked into place. "Wait _you're_ Kaz and Oliver!? How did I not realize this sooner!?" I frantically shake both there hands, smiling like an idiot. "Hello, I'm Hali Johnson! I was wondering if you had something to get rid of my memory loss."

They both look at each other worriedly. "We've never had to do anything like that before, but we can check you out?" Oliver asks. "Yeah that sounds great." They lead me to the door. I look back at Chase. He along with Bree and Skylar, looked at us smiling. Without really thinking, I run as fast as my broken leg can take me. I run straight to Chase and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Thank you so much." I whisper in his ear. And again without thinking, I kiss him quickly on the cheek. Realizing what I just did, I speedwalk back to Kaz and Oliver. They open up the fireplace to reveal a gigantic elevator which I would have been more shocked if I wasn't rushed from the adrenaline.

It zaps us down to a secret lab. I cautiously step out the elevator, taking in all the high tech supplies. It didn't really surprise me however. Mr. Davenport is a billionaire inventor. Of course he'd be able to afford all this. But it's still shocking and... overwhelming to be in a rich guy's basement.

I sit down in a chair and they begin to perform some tests and ask questions. "When did you first realize you had memory loss?" Oliver asks as Kaz sticks a needle in my arm. I hate needles, though I try to suck it up thinking of the greater good. "Umm... I think... I was really young... I don't know an exact age. It seems I've just always had it." They nod and continue working.

After about an hour of both of the boys trying to rid me of my memory loss. Kaz slams his fists down on the table angrily. I whip my head around to see what had happened. Oliver just goes over and whispers to him, _let's take a break._ Kaz nods and they both move towards the door and whisper again. I turn my head back around and listen.

 _This isn't working,_ Kaz says. _If she was born with it, it will stay with her the rest of her life._

 _No. You know how much this means to both her and Chase. We can't give up,_ Oliver says. _I have a feeling something can work between. Whether they know it or not, I think they belong together._

It was sweet that Oliver thought that. Of course I like Chase. What's not to like. He's kind and smart and has six pack abs. But why would he ever like me back? I'm not responsible or intelligent or hardworking. I'm just the girl with memory loss and an ex superhero mother that's now living downstairs.

Kaz and Oliver walk back into the room. I want to cry, but I put on a straight face. "I just wanted to thank you guys for taking time out of your day to help me."

"Oh its noth-" Oliver starts.

"No really. You have no idea how much this means to me." I take a breath, unsure of where I was going with this. "Memory loss has always been a struggle for me. It stopped me from... an uncountable amount of things. Thank you so much for even trying to help me out. It means a lot."

The boys look at each other, than back at me. "You're welcome Jewel. Hali? Sorry I'm still a little confused on what to call you." Spoke Kaz.

"Hali's fine."

"Hali... we're happy to be able to help you." He pats Oliver on the shoulder. "We'll get back to work." I felt a little guilty for basically guilt tripping them into helping me, but I knew they could do it. After all they did work for Horace.


	11. Chapter 11

They worked for about a hour and it didn't seem like much had changed. Kaz fiddled with the wires in my arm as Oliver continued to type things into the cyber desk. But joyfulness had left long ago and only left his awkward sister of tension.

"Hey guys!" Chase walked in. "How's it going?" And Kaz grumbles something about going to get some water.

 _What's up with him?,_ Chase whispers behind me. This super hearing thing is really starting to bug me. Oliver doesn't say anything, just continues typing. _Can I see?_ Chase asks. Oliver says yes and I hear more typing.

 _Nothing makes sense_ , Oliver finally says. _Short term memory loss is usually caused by either alcohol and/or drug abuse or genetics and she's got neither of those, there is no possible way for Hali to even have memory loss in the first place._

 _You probably missed something. Let me see._ Chase mumbles. I hear some clicking shortly followed by a sigh. _Wait, what's that? Chase exclaims._

 _It's a virus._ Oliver gasps. _How did I not see that?_

At this point I've had enough. "How's it going back there guys!" I ask even though I know exactly what's going on. It's the sound of my life falling apart.

"Great!" Chase cheers. _What do you mean it's a virus?_

 _I mean it's a virus._ Oliver states. _Someone must have cursed her or even shot her or something._

 _But that's not possible. She told me she's been living away from the superhero world._

The two finally come over to me. "Hali..." Oliver starts. "...I know, I know, I know every word" I stop him. He stands there for a second, comprehending this information. "I have super hearing." I clear up. "And teleportation and shapeshifting... and lightning abilities and probably more."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asks.

I shrug. "I mean I just found out yesterday."

Kaz walks back into the room and sits at the table. Oliver tells him all that he missed in the three minutes he was out. But it didn't matter to me because Chase was hardcore staring at me. Normally I would find it creepy, but for some reason, he did it in a way that wasn't. His face was filled with sorrow and impression with a touch of understanding. His face was so smug I want to punch him, yet so cute I want to kiss him.

Then Kaz breaks me out of my daze. "Sorry Hali. I guess we won't be able to find a cure for you."

"But you found the solution," I turn to Oliver. "You said I must have been cursed with some sort of virus. If we figure out what the virus is, I'm sure you can make a cure."

"Yeah and I can help you." Chase adds.

"Thanks guys. I think we all deserve a break." The four of them go upstairs to relax. They flop on the couch exhausted.

"So what was that kiss about." Bree pops in the room startling me. I glare at her but she continues to stare.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a friendly gesture we do down in Florida." The truth: I got caught up in the moment and my feelings got the better of me. I hadn't really realized how much I had fallen for this boy. I don't expect him to ever like me back though. Hopefully this will all be over in a matter of weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day, I went back to my apartment. I walked through the door to my mother waiting for me.

"Hali, Tyler just called." She said with a weight on her tone.

"Tyler..." I didn't recognize the name.

"Your step-dad." She says. "He wants us to come home immediately."

"But mama, I was just at the penthouse. Kaz and Oliver were doctors at the mighty med hospital. They're finding me a cure while we speak."

"Oh really!" She sparks. She runs over to me and hugs me tight. "This could be it Jules! I'll call Tyler back in just a second."

I went to my room and sat on the bed. I tried to remember my life back at home. Not much came up. Maia. Florida. Beaches. That might sound interesting, but it's not when you see it everyday. I was about to start my senior year of high school. It should be an exciting thing, but it's not like I had many friends to share it with. Just acquaintances.

Life here seemed so much better. Skyscrapers. Crowds of people. Chase. I don't know why he gets bullied so much by the others, he just seems like a simple, fun guy. It's so strange. I've never had a crush on someone, at least not to my knowledge. Once I get this cure, maybe I'll think about my situation.

Bree ends up inviting me to have dinner with the team. I want to decline, but my mother insisted I go because of all they're doing for me.

Kaz greets me at the door and I'm immediately hit by the smell of fresh spaghetti. "Don't worry it's takeout." He says.

I sit at the table next to Oliver and Bree. Oliver flirts to Skyler across the table. Bree whispers things to Skyler like, _even I could come up with a better pickup line_ and _he's so desperate_. But I tuned all of this out. Well, as much as I could. I twirl the spaghetti around my fork anxiously. Chase was staring at me again. He looked like he was holding in a thought. It makes me uncomfortable.

"What is it, Chase?" I finally ask. He snaps out of his trace and looks at me. Like actually looks at me.

"Just thinking about..." He looks nervously at Bree, who is now turned to him and was hanging on his very word. "About... rockets. Yeah. Rockets. NASAs building new rockets to study mars. I was just thinking how it would be cool to work there some day and help design those rockets." He stutters. Bree rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I think I heard about that." I say and it's true. "You want to become an engineer?"

"Not until the new generation of heroes is established." Mr. Davenport suddenly pops in. He walks over and puts a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Then he promised me he would work for my company and maybe even eventually own it."

"Oh that sounds cool." I lied. "What will he be doing?"

"Programming. Inventing. Marketing. Things like that."

I nod and look over to Chase. He suddenly gets quiet. I wonder if he even wants to own Mr. Davenport's business.

The rest of the dinner goes semi- smoothly. Douglas came and talked about his ideas to defeat Rodissius and his children, aka my father and step siblings. I still haven't told the team this. I know they would never want to help me if they find out I'm the daughter of their worst enemy. But the hard part is not using any shapeshifting abilities while I'm around them. I don't know how to control any of my powers, so the thought that I could shapeshift into anything at any given moment is always on my mind.


End file.
